10, King10 and my biggest fear
Ok so I’m highly creeped out by this. note this was a multiplayer world but only I was online. But I’m sure you wanna hear the story. I’m still unsure if it’s fake or not but meh. So I was minding my own business, playing mine craft PE (apologies for typos, I’m using my darn iPad) I decided to build a house with a glass roof. Note I had about 3 cats at the time. I’d finished building the roof, and placed a bed down (I placed it high up so my cats didn’t go on it). I went to sleep and I saw what looked like a fully magenta-ish purple figure on top of my roof staring down at me. I woke up immediately and went outside. It was gone. I went into my basement to check if anything was down there. I started heading down the ladder when I heard one of my cats being attacked. Me being the heroic and cat-loving person I am, I went upstairs to see what was going on. I saw the purple figure for a split second, then it was gone. It had red eyes, a bit like null, only purple. Its gamertag only said 10, And yes, being stupid, I didn’t check to see if there were any other players in the world. Fortunately, my cats were ok. At least, two of them were. My black cat was missing. It couldn’t have been killed with one blow by a stick, surely. Anyway, I headed out and along the stone bridge that I built with my friend, towards the bakery. My hunger was going down at this point, I had done a lot of running. I went in and guess who I found behind the counter? My little purple friend. Eventually, I typed into the chat “Who are you? I don’t recognize your gamertag”. They instantly replied and said “Im your biggest fear” my cat was behind the counter. It was blocked with bedrock. 10 took out a sword and slaughtered my cat. Then my game crashed. The world was gone after. In fact, all of them were. It may have been a glitch, im Still not sure. After a few minutes, I went onto a server, and guess who I found. Not one, but the entire server was filled with 10s. One, in particular, had darker purple marking on it. They gamertag said “King10” so I guessed they were like the leader or something. Duh. He saw me and charged at me, saying “Jadesky (that was my gamertag at the time) you have annoyed me for the last time!” I heard more cats dying. Great. So I practically screamed MURDERER and deleted the game. I haven’t played pocket addition on my nans iPad since. I play it on my other nans iPad and my PlayStation. I haven’t run into them since. but my brother has. And his biggest fear is dogs. You can imagine what happened. i have no proof that this is real or fake, but neither do you. Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas